masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophanim
__FORCETOC__ Content Warning Ophanim's appearance may include descriptions of mild body horror. Descriptions in this wiki will be mild, but player's and GM's should be aware that the more details one asks about Ophanim's appearance, the more graphic the body horror gets. Appearance Muhammad Hadi was not a particularly noteworthy teenager. Hadi was 15 and had hit a growth spurt which was coupled with lean muscle from Gym class and casual sport. Hadi had short black-brown hair, hazel eyes and umber skin and (while no model) kept the acne and spots quelled enough to be on the more attractive side. The strong jaw and elegant eyebrows certainly helped in that regard. And then came the change. Now Hadi is 10 feet tall (with the weight to match, though still relatively skinny) with long, flowing black-brown hair. E has three pairs of large, tawny brown wings down eir back. Eir head also involuntarily shifts between humanoid and that of a lion, a red sindhi ox and a tawny eagle (each to scale for the body). The shift between heads looks, to viewers, like they crossed their eyes for a second and suddenly there was a new head. For Hadi, it's more visceral to experience. Eir eyes are still hazel but there's now a multitude of them all of eir body, all differing sizes. Eir humanoid head has not two eyes but a scattering of eyes spread from cheekbone to temple. The other eyes are all over eir body and wings each with now eyebrow but with eyelashes, eyelids and sometimes the suggestion of a brow bone. Thankfully none of the eyes are in particularly sensitive places (such as the palms or the backs of knees) but it does make laying down uncomfortable. Aside from their being way too many of them, the eyes have no special ability. When eir head shifts, all eir eyes shift to match the eyes of the new head. Hadi used to favour layered jackets, jeans, v-necks and Nike sneakers. Now it's more complicated. Fitting clothes around eir wings is ridiculously difficult, as is finding clothes and shoes in eir size in general. Big Team resources are helping with that but beggars can't be choosers and often Hadi is wearing obvious makeshift clothes. Understandably, eir costume is rather flowy - mostly made of strategically draped calico cloth. Powers The pitch was: We can make your child divinely perfect. The reality was far from what was promised. Instead the Qasim's receive back a monstrosity that insists it's their child. Hadi considers is almost all downside - e barely feels like emself anymore. But there are a few upsides. Doorframes a a pain, but the ability to reach tall places is nice. Flying is actually sort of fun and six wings make em surprisingly fast. The eyes are... distracting, disturbing, disgusting - take your pick. But it does mean Ophanim almost literally has eyes in the back of eir head. They're just standard human eyes (or sometimes lion or ox or eagle eyes) but when they go from toe to face, heel to neck and cover six giant sets of wings? There's nothing Ophanim can't see. The shifting heads isn't fun, not least because Ophanim has no control over when or which head e gets. It's been making sleeping difficult. Having eagle eyes is kinda neat, though, and roaring will never get old. The inhuman strength isn't because of eir size, either. E can lift, throw, push way above what even eir large and fit body should be capable of. Background Pre-Big Team Muhammad Hadi was born in a US state away from Halcyon City, though e had heard of superheroes in passing, the way most had. E had good parents, if a little stern, and a little sister that was equal parts adorable and annoying. School wasn't easy, but gym was fun and math got better with age. Finally Hadi was about to be a Sophomore at high school - not some silly Freshie still figuring things out. This was gonna be Hadi's year. The Qasim's got an offer. Turn your child into perfection. They took the offer, Hadi was pleased to go along with it, eir parents were pleased to get the offer. The promise went unfulfilled (though it was unclear whether the outcome had been the right or wrong one) and Hadi turned into a terrifying sight. The Qasim's were mortified. The neighbours would talk. The school would talk. What would people think? They didn't want to face the social pressure. So the entire family abruptly moved to Halcyon City, hoping that the Super City would help Hadi blend in more. Or, at least, that it was far enough that rumours wouldn't travel. Joining Big Team It was an accident. Hadi had been brooding atop a building when this clown had burst out with stolen goods. Not wanting to see anyone hurt, e had flown down to try grab the villain and see if they could be reasoned with. With some help from Verve and Pinocchio e apprehended the villain. Unfortunately, when the police approached they attempted to arrest Pinocchio and when Ophanim attempted to explain the situation the Force ran screaming. Thankfully, Godspeed showed up not longer after not only to remove the villain but to invite the three to join the Big Team. Ophanim jumped at the opportunity, flattered that someone could still see something worthwhile in em. Post-Big Team Ophanim still hasn't been in Halcyon City for long, nor has e been with the Big Team long. E has gone on one mission, successfully apprehending Overdrive and Ignition (First Gear's grandsons) but failing to solve the mystery of the time vortex at the robbed museum. Relationships Family A Parent Got two of them. A Sibling Just one a these. Friends Friend Outside The Team Got one of these, kinda. Friend In The Team Bit soon, ain't it? Journal Entries A Link To Your Journal None yet! Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Ophanim